Get Back in my Life
by Sam Potter Kaiba
Summary: Continuacion de Solo un dia mas! En el marco de una extraña convencion de empresarios, Kisara y Seto se reencuentran nuevamente pero esta vez les sera mas dificil estar juntos porque querran separarlos definitivamente.
1. Chapter 1

**S: En un ataque de inspiracion logré escribir el primer capitulo! **

**K: Gracias a mis anecdotas tambien... no te lleves todo el credito...**

**S: Esta bien, esta bien! tus anecdotas con seto me ayudaron mucho... Para los que no sepan, esta es la continuacion o segunda temporada de Solo un dia mas... y tendrá mas aventuras que la anterior, lo prometo...**

**K: Ajam, sam tiene razon... asique espero que les guste y espero sus reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El plan maestro**

Varios aficionados se arremolinaban frente al gran cartel de anuncios exhibido en la vía pública de una de las calles mas concurridas de Florida. Algunos gritaban emocionados y otros saltaban de alegría ya que la visita del famoso C.E.O, Seto Kaiba era todo un acontecimiento. A decir verdad, aquello no era más que una movida de prensa para promocionar su nueva plataforma de duelo, sin embargo, también era una excelente oportunidad para que los fans vean en persona a su ídolo.

Ya había pasado un año desde que la empresa había pasado a ser de su propiedad y para ser francos, se sentía realmente cómodo ya que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Sin embargo, desde la partida de aquella persona que le había robado el corazón, se sentía realmente desdichado y completamente vacío en su interior. El joven C.E.O vivía una vida de ermitaño, la cual solamente se limitaba a ir de la empresa a su casa y viceversa.

A Mokuba le había costado horrores convencer a su hermano para que aceptara salir a otro lado que no sea su empresa. Desde que su amiga se había ido a los Estados Unidos, el pelinegro se había percatado de que su hermano había cambiado su actitud un cien por cien. Solo se limitaba a dar órdenes, decir monosílabos, comer lo justo y necesario, y dormir más de lo común. Jamás lo había visto así, y si logro convencerlo fue de pura suerte.

**(Flash Back)**

Mokuba entro precavidamente al escritorio de su hermano, cargando una bandeja con un café amargo y un par de bocadillos. Vio que Seto estaba sumergido en su laptop, tecleando rápida y enérgicamente. Él ni siquiera se limitó a levantar la vista de su computadora, sino que con la mirada aun en ella y de una manera tosca le dijo:

- Si vienes a darme un sermón sobre mi vida, puedes retirarte Mokuba, ya tengo bastante con la sobrecarga de trabajo.

- Para nada hermano- respondió él mirándolo inocentemente- solo vengo a dejarte un mensaje de Julian, además te preparé un café.

- ¿Un mensaje de Jude?- preguntó mirando a Mokuba fijamente- pensé que estaba de vacaciones en Florida.

- Precisamente. Acaba de llamarme preguntándome si tú estarías disponible para viajar hacia allí. Dice que mientras caminaba por la playa se le ocurrió una idea bastante interesante.

- Y supongo que no te menciono la maravillosa idea que tubo ¿verdad?

- Sabes como es, no lo develará hasta que tú estés allí. Lo único que me comentó es que ya tiene tu estadía y traslado arreglados. ¿Qué debo decirle?- agregó con una mueca graciosa en su rostro.

- Dile que lo pensaré Mokuba. No puedo darme el lujo de viajar cuando la empresa esta patas para arriba y no esté aquí para ayudarme.

- Está bien hermano, como tú digas. Pero estas seguro que no quieres viajar? Será divertido.

- No Mokuba. ¿Quién se haría cargo de la empresa? Hay muchísimas cosas que hacer y nadie esta la altura para tomar esa tarea.

- ¿Cómo que no hay nadie capacitado para manejarla? ¿Acaso yo no soy un Kaiba?

Seto se detuvo en seco, y dejando de teclear, levanto la vista de la computadora para mirar a su hermano y decirle:

- ¿ dejarte a ti a cargo de Kaiba Corp.? ¿Acaso me crees tan suicida?

- Oh vamos hermanito se bueno conmigo! El ultimo encargo que me hiciste lo realice correctamente, además será por poco tiempo, lo prometo!

- Esta bien, pero serán solo 3 días. ¿Comprendido?

Mokuba se acerca a la silla de su hermano y le da un gran abrazo, dejando a Seto descolocado. Después de unos minutos, luego de soltarlo, le pregunto:

- Gracias hermanito! ¿Necesitas algo más?

- No, gracias Mokuba. Puedes irte.

El joven Kaiba sonrió abiertamente apenas salió del escritorio de su hermano mayor ya que su plan había salido a la perfección. Jude y el tramaron un proyecto con un solo y claro objetivo: Que Seto se despeje de una vez por todas. Ellos veían que el C.E.O estaba completamente aturdido y recargado de trabajo. Además sus cambios de humor eran frecuentes, por lo que ellos pensaron que un cambio de aire mejoraría su temperamento.

Con la excusa de unas repentinas vacaciones, Julian viajó hacia Florida para arreglar una serie de conferencias nocturnas que daría su jefe en el marco del nuevo prototipo de hologramas que saldría a la venta en poco tiempo. Esto permitiría a Seto disfrutar de las hermosas playas de Florida por la mañana y dar una corta conferencia a la noche. Era el plan perfecto para que este despejara la cabeza y se olvidara de todo, y gracias al ingenio de Mokuba había salido a la perfección.

**(Fin del flash back)**

Al otro lado del mundo, un par de días después, mas precisamente en New York una muchacha peliblanca, agobiada después de una mañana llena de compromisos y trabajo, lograba el primer respiro en todo su agitado día. Sabia que aquella aventura seria todo un desafío, pero no sabia que viviría todos los días de su vida ocupada. Entre reuniones, conferencias, presentaciones, ella no se había dado cuenta de que ya hacia un año que estaba allí sola y perdida en un mundo muy diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Pensó que en aquel lugar aclararía sus dudas, sin embargo nada había salido como ella lo planeó. El dulce recuerdo de Seto la invadía por las noches. Ella no lograba conciliar el sueño y daba vueltas en su cama, imaginando que estaría haciendo en ese momento o como hubiera sido su vida si él estuviera a su lado… pero eso jamás pasaría ya que ella estaba en Nueva York lidiando con una empresa en pleno crecimiento y Seto estaba en Londres, haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

El hilo de sus pensamientos siguió enredándose hasta que su nueva secretaria, una voluptuosa joven llamada Mai Valentine, toco la puerta de su oficina y entro con una pila enorme de carpetas en sus brazos. Al notar que su jefa estaba ida, se arriesgó a preguntarle:

- ¿Sucede algo señorita Potter?

- ¿Qué?, oh no Mai, solo recordaba cosas. ¿Serias tan amable de cerrar la puerta y dejar las carpetas a un lado?

Ella, sin contestar, obedeció al pedido al pie de la letra. Después de un tiempo corto, Mai se

- Aun sigues pensando en él, verdad?

Kisara, al ver que todo estaba completamente resguardado, le respondió:

- Como el primer día. Sabias que hoy se cumple un año desde que me fui de Londres?

- Supuse que algo de eso había, pero piénsalo de esta manera, nada bueno te hubiera pasado si seguías allí. Hubieras sufrido demasiado y estando a su sombra.

- No lo se Mai, no lo se. La verdad es que no he pensado en ello. Pero m hubiera gustado que por lo menos me llamara, solo algún día

- Acaso eres bipolar mujer? Le escribiste una carta obligándolo a no buscarte y ahora quieres escuchar su voz?- le recordó Mai cruzándose de brazos.

Ella no respondió y solamente se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Las cosas para Kisara no habían sido fáciles. Desde que ella se fue a vivir al exterior se había sentido sola, aunque su primo y su nueva mejor amiga habían estado a su lado siempre. Las primeras noches en New York fueron demasiado angustiosas ya que cada noche tenía la misma pesadilla: seto estaba en frente de ella inmutado. Pasaban varios minutos de esa manera hasta que el, en un momento, le daba la espalda y con un gesto despectivo se alejaba, caminando lentamente.

Ella, en ese momento, se despertaba cubierta de un horrible sudor frio y un desgarrador grito saliendo por su garganta. Luego, no podía volver a dormirse hasta que el amanecer se asomaba en su ventana y lograba conciliar el sueño por unas pocas horas. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los meses, aquella pesadilla desapareció de su mente y el trabajo cotidiano ocupó su lugar.

- Hey Kisara, hola? Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Mai con una mueca de teatro mientras balanceaba una de sus manos por el rostro de su amiga.

- Si Mai, es simplemente que…

A La peliblanca la salvo la campana, ya que fue interrumpida por su primo que entró hecho un huracán a su oficina, con cara de pocos amigos; esta aumentó al ver que Kisara y Mai charlaban amenamente.

- Alguna de las dos podría ayudarme por favor?- preguntó Duke señalando con su cabeza las pesadas carpetas que, al igual que la joven, cargaba sobre sus brazos.

- Si primito- contestó Kisara tomando la mitad y depositándolas en una única pila junto con las demás.

- ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?- inquirió el pelinegro cuando se sentó al lado de Mai- parecían muy entretenidas hablando.

- Solo recordábamos viejas épocas querido- reveló la peliblanca sirviéndose café.

- Oh, ya veo. Lo siento.- luego, para olvidar el mal momento, agregó- Antes que me olvide, llamó Julian Threesome para que confirmes tu presencia en la convención de Florida.

- ¿Convención de Florida dices? ¿Quién diablos es Julian Threesome?

- ¿Acaso no te avise la semana pasada? Una importante empresa hará una convención en Florida e irán las empresas del todo el mundo. Julian nos invitó para que fuéramos en calidad de invitados de honor o algo por el estilo.- mintió él cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda rogando- ¿aceptaras?

- No lo se Duke, las cosas están muy complicadas aquí y no hay nadie que pueda suplantarme.

- Pero piénsalo primita- insistió él levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a Kisara fraternalmente- tu , yo, las arenas blancas y el agua transparente de Florida. Sera divertido ¿no lo crees? Además Mai podrá manejar la empresa perfectamente bien sin nosotros y recuerda que te mereces un descanso.

Kisara lanzo un suspiro de resignación y levantándose de su silla de cuero respondió secamente:

- Está bien, pero no me presiones está bien. Nos quedaremos una semana allí, luego volveremos y…

- Terminaremos el trabajo pendiente- completó Duke imitando el movimiento de manos de su prima- Se que hacer en estos casos.

- Bien. Mai hazme un favor y prepárame todo el papeleo para viajar y reserva dos pasajes y dos habitaciones para Florida…

- Eso ya esta hecho prima!- exclamó Duke en un ataque de sinceridad. Luego al ver el error que había cometido repuso seriamente- Quiero decir que Julian ya se encargo de reservar los boletos y la habitación de hotel, solo falta el papeleo.

- Si tu lo dices… esta bien, encárgate del papeleo Mai- confirmó Kisara mirando extrañada a su primo

- Si Kisara… digo Señorita Potter, ¿algo más?

Ella negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente sumergió su vista en la primera carpeta de la larga pila que descansaba en su escritorio. Si la peliblanca quería acompañar a su primo a Florida, tendría que terminar con todas aquellas carpetas lo más rápido posible.

Aquel día, al anochecer, Duke Devlin miraba la luna llena mientras agradecía interiormente que su plan haya salido a la perfección. No había tenido noticias de Mokuba durante varios días y él había llegado a pensar que todo lo que habían planeado tan detalladamente y con tanto esfuerzo terminó por derrumbarse a causa del Kaiba mayor. Sin embargo, y como si fuera casualidad, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Dime que tienes buenas noticias- atinó a decir con un tono desesperado Duke mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de manera tensa.

- Cálmate chico dado- respondió en una carcajada el pelinegro. Le encantaba aquella expresión que su hermano solía usar para denominar a Duke, y al fin tenia la posibilidad de usarla- el pez gordo cayó en la trampa. El problema será cuando ellos lleguen y se enteren de que se verán las caras…

- Excelente pequeñín- respondió Duke con un suspiro de alivio y descargando la tensión que le produjo el momento- eso lo arreglaremos sobre la marcha. Además Jude nos ayudara…

- Te digo que Jude no sabe el verdadero motivo, aun. Pero todo saldrá bien. ¿Cómo esta ella?

- No muy entusiasmada con la idea, pero creo que la convencí- seguidamente se escuchó un leve golpecito en la puerta seguido de un "puedo pasar" que salía de la boca de Kisara en forma de susurro, por consiguiente él apresuradamente agregó- escucha tengo que colgar Mokuba, hablamos luego.

Lentamente, el pelinegro se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, encontrándose con Kisara en bata y pijama. Su rostro estaba crispado por una extraña expresión que él no lograba identificar. Parecía aturdida o preocupada por algo, por lo que Duke se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

- ¿Crees que pueda dormir contigo esta noche? Es que no puedo dormir bien.- balbuceó ella como cuando era una niña.

- Claro preciosa, ven acuéstate en la cama que yo dormiré en el sofá.- propuso él. Después de quitar los almohadones de su cama y arropar a la peliblanca le dijo- buenas noches primita duerme bien. Esto me hace acordar cuando éramos niños, que tú te asustabas y dormías conmigo.

- Si, lo recuerdo. Que buenos tiempos no? Hay días que desearía volver a esos momentos y no tener que pensar en nada más… espera Duke, no duermas en el sofá, duerme aquí, no quiero que te contractures por mi culpa.

El pelinegro encogió los hombros y se deslizó pesadamente por las sabanas al lado de su prima, que se había acurrucado a su lado, como los viejos tiempos, buscando su protección y el cariño que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

**S: Y bueno... que les parecio? Cualquier comentario, acotacion, sugerencia, pregunta, duda o consulta, dejenla en los reviews...**

**K: No me habias dicho que esta era mi historia! Me hubieras avisado antes...**

**S: (¬¬) Porque crees que estaba tan interesada en tu vida Sweety?**

**K: Arg, esta bien, lo acepto simplemente porque eres tu... pero dame algo de credito eh!**

**S: Si Kisara esta bien... Hoy no habra intrigas...**

**K: lamentablemente (en realidad porque a ella no se le ocurrio ninguna)**

**S: No mientas! no es apropiado para el primer capitulo... **

**K: Como tu digas... en fin Muchisimas gracias a nuestra amiga del alma Nyu-nono que nos soporta cada noche con nuestros delirios y peleas; y por el apoyo incondicional para que esto surgiera! **

**S: Y lean sus historias que son geniales! Saludos y hasta la proxima :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**S: gomee, gomee! Lo siento! perdon por no actualizar antes, es que la universidad me tiene hasta la coronilla de tareas y estoy muy ocupada.**

**K: admitelo, quisiste abandonarme y no pudiste...**

**S: Sii, Kisara, lo que tu digas. Ademas, en parte fue tu culpa porque no quisiste ayudarme con el segundo capitulo...**

**K: queria ver como te las ingeniabas sola. AL parecer muy mal por lo que veo. **

**S: Si seras desagradecida mujer! Que tal si lo lees y luego me dices?**

**K: como tu digas!**

* * *

**Capitulo II: ¿Funcionara?**

Aunque el vuelo fue extremadamente rápido, para Kisara fue un suplicio. Ella odiaba volar y solo lo hacia en casos de emergencia o cuando la situación lo requería; y lamentablemente este era uno de esos casos. Aquella convención ya le estaba dando dolores de cabeza, solo porque Duke hablaba continuamente de ella, como si fuera el acontecimiento del siglo. Un presentimiento dentro de ella le decía que algo malo sucedería, y si no estaba en lo cierto, pensaba que ir hacia Florida por una semana y que la supuesta convención fuera un desastre, seria una total perdida de tiempo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Florida, la peliblanca notaba que su primo estaba tenso y giraba su cabeza como un búho. Ella, instantáneamente comenzó a sospechar las posibles razones, aunque sin éxito: su primo jamas le diría la verdad. Sin embargo, y sin nada que perder, se arriesgó y tranquilamente le preguntó:

- ¿Sucede algo primo?

- ¿Que...? Este... no Kisara, ¿Porque lo preguntas?- respondió él clavando la mirada en el escaparate mas cercano.

- Digo, como miras hacia todos lados misteriosamente, tal vez buscas algo o a alguien...

- No primita, no sucede nada malo. Es solo que esto ha cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez que vine que estoy un poco perdido. Eso es todo.

Ella, mirándolo sospechosamente decidió no indagar mas sobre el tema, ya que de seguro terminaría por tomar el primer vuelo directo hacia New York. Siguieron caminando en silencio, con sus mentes ocupadas en diversas cosas, cuando, sorpresivamente Kisara siente un fuerte golpe en su hombro y cae al suelo secamente. Inmediatamente se para y ve la vertiginosa situación que sucede a su alrededor: Duke la estaba mirando sin poder contener la risa, varias personas se detenían al pasar y luego lo vio a él... Seguía sentado en el suelo y parecía atontado por el entorno. Al parecer todas las carpetas y sus hojas se habían esparcido por todo el hall de entrada del aeropuerto. Su rostro se veía adorable con esa expresión de desorientación, sus ojos grises oscuro eran preciosos y su cabello color rojo carmesí era perfecto; Kisara quedó impactada.

- Lo siento, estaba distraído y soy demasiado torpe. ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el joven levantándose se un salto, luego de juntar sus hojas.

- Emmm... Si claro, gracias por preguntar- le respondió ella mientras se sonrojaba- ¿tu te encuentras bien?

- Si, aunque me siento afortunado. Es la primera vez que me choco con una persona tan bonita.

Kisara, que había comenzado a hiperventilar, no podía articular una sola palabra; solamente se quedó mirando anonadada a aquel apuesto joven de la sonrisa radiante... que había logrado lo imposible en ella...

- Bueno, bueno, ya nos íbamos ¿verdad Kisara?- Dijo Duke impaciente- No querrás perder la reservación del hotel.

- Oh si, que descuidado de mi parte. Lo siento Kisara- concordó el extraño terminando de recoger sus papeles- No querrás hacer esperar a tu novio.

- Si tienes razón, espera. ¿Dijiste novio? No me hagas reír. ¿Él mi pareja?

- Totalmente absurdo!- concordó Duke con una carcajada seca- solo somos muy cercanos, nada mas. ¿Vamos?

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia la salida llevando las maletas y la peliblanca no sabia bien que hacer, por lo que tomó su bolso de mano del suelo y se dispuso a seguir a su primo. Luego de unos metros giró sobre sus talones y le preguntó en una especie de grito:

- Como te llamas?

- Allyster!- respondió él esbozando lo que Kisara creyó una sonrisa radiante.

Al oír la respuesta, Kisara se dirigió hacia su primo con el corazón sobrecargado de emociones. Jamás pensó que se volvería a sentir tan feliz y radiante. Cuando al fin logró alcanzar a Duke, vio que su semblante estaba serio y hasta podía preverse que él estaba enfadado, por lo que la peliblanca inocentemente le preguntó:

- ¿Acaso estas molesto conmigo primito?

- Jamas, solo que nos retrasamos considerablemente con ese innecesario accidente.

- Oh vamos, ¿acaso tu no insistías en que volviera a ser feliz?- preguntó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba por la ventanilla del taxi.

- Si claro primita- respondió Duke mientras pensaba "Pero con la persona correcta. ¿Si todo mi plan se va al diablo por este pequeño desliz? Estaré en problemas, sin duda. ¿Y si ella no quiere volver a ver a Seto? Eso no lo había pensado; Diablos, tengo que llamar a Mokuba de inmediato. Nuestro plan debe ser perfecto y sin fallas, si no estaré en problemas.

-Aun sigo sin entender el motivo de este estúpido viaje Mokuba. Jude no me ha llamado desde que me dijiste esto; ¿Acaso será alguna de tus bromas?- le preguntó Seto mientras terminaba de firmar los papeles de su jet privado.

- Para nada Seto, solo me pareció una buena oportunidad de poder hacer negocios con esta parte del continente. ¿tu no me dices que piense en el bien de la empresa? Eso hice, ademas te vendría bien un descanso. Te ves agotado.

El castaño no respondió y se limitó a subirse a su auto alquilado. Inconscientemente, su mente produjo un deja vu: recordaba con exactitud la conversación sobre la licencia internacional y casi al mismo tiempo su corazón se lleno de congoja. "Diablos cada movimiento que hago me recuerda a ella. ¿por que? ¿Por que todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor esta impregnado con su olor?" Pensaba mientras se deslizaba lentamente por el asiento del conductor y sus ojos se opacaban por las lagrimas contenidas desde hacia tiempo.

- Hermano sucede algo?- preguntó tímidamente mientras veía que Seto recobraba la compostura y se refregaba los ojos rápidamente.

- No Mokuba, solo estoy cansado, eso es todo. ¿Puedes cargar la dirección del hotel en el gps?

- Como tu digas.

Durante el trayecto de ida, ninguno de los dos hablo. El ambiente se cortaba con una tijera y Mokuba sabia muy bien porque era: cada camino que los ojos de Seto divisaba, le hacían recordar a Kisara. Sacar a su hermano en el nivel antisocial que se encontraba era una misión casi imposible, pero valía la pena intentarlo; mas aun cuando el resultado final seria tan bueno. ¿Lo seria?. Inmediatamente su celular comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Duke: _"No hemos considerado la opción negativa. ¿Si ellos no quieren verse la cara?"_.

El corazón del mas pequeño de los Kaiba dio un vuelco inesperado ante esa alternativa. No lo habían pensado, ni siquiera tenido en cuenta. ¿Que harían? Seguramente Seto lo mataría, y su amiga haría otro tanto; y lo peor de todo seria que todo su plan acabaría en la ruina de un momento a otro. De solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, y lamentablemente para él su hermano se dio cuenta, por lo que le preguntó:

- Algo malo Mokuba?

- Lo dices por algo en especial?- respondio él visiblemente tenso

- Abriste el mensaje de tu celular y tu cara cambio completamente. No soy tonto. ¿Que paso?

- Mira Seto, la verdad es que...- Sin embargo, el celular del C.E.O comenzó a sonar y Mokuba suspiró aliviado. Lo había salvado la campana, una vez mas.

- ¿Seto estas ahí?- preguntó una voz monocorde detrás del teléfono.

- ¡Julian! Ya me parecía raro que no llamaras. ¿Como esta todo?

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Hay demasiados inversionistas deseosos por hablar contigo y firmar contratos. ¿Estas cerca del hotel?

- A 5 cuadras, creo- respondió el castaño leyendo el gps- ¿quieres que te pase a buscar a algún lado?

- No, esta bien. Estoy en el salón, terminando los preparativos para esta noche con la planificadora. Tu solo disfruta de tu día libre. Nos vemos en la recepción.

Seto colgó el teléfono al mismo tiempo en el que llegaba a la entrada principal del hotel. En ese preciso momento se había dado cuenta de que había sido un grave error. Miles de personas se arremolinaban en la entrada espejada, al parecer aguardando a alguien; a él. Entrar por la puerta secundaria seria una perdida de tiempo enorme, principalmente porque sus valijas ya estaban siendo sacadas del maletero y segundo porque miles de periodistas estaban esperando su llegada. El castaño prefería una horda de fanáticos enloquecidos antes que enfrentar a la prensa, por lo que decidió descender del automóvil con su rostro serio y sin prestar atención a nadie.

Luego de unos diez minutos luchando con la marea, los hermanos Kaiba llegaron a su habitación, aun quitándose el confeti que cierta aficionada les lanzó directamente a su rostro. Mokuba se recostó en su cama riéndose a carcajadas por como se veía su hermano. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera con Seto, y estaría agradecido de por vida con la comitiva que recibieron, solo rogaba que semejante aventura le sacara una sonrisa a su hermano.

- ¿de que te ríes?- le preguntó Seto acomodando las valijas- ven a darme una mano con esto.

- Hermano te has visto al espejo? Parece que un unicornio te vomito encima. Tu vida se parece a la de una estrella del Rock and Roll. Fans, limusinas, chicas, lo tienes todo.

- Si , también no poder ir a dar un paseo por la playa cuando quiera, no ir al centro comercial, entre otra cosas, pero no me cambies de tema y ayudame con tus valijas. Por cierto, que ibas a decirme en el auto?

- Yo? nada hermanito. ¿es cierto lo del centro comercial? Diablos, quería ir a comprarle algo a Rebbi. En fin, tendré que conformarme con la televisión y los juegos de video.

- Ni lo pienses jovencito, ven aquí y me ayudas- le ordenó Seto quitandole el control remoto- Si tu quieres la empresa, tienes que ser responsable, así que ven y ayudame con esto.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que suenas como Gosaburo?

- MOKUBA! Hazlo si no quieres quedarte sin salidas.

- ¡Si señor!- respondió el moreno imitando el saludo militar y estallándose de risa luego.

El mayor de los Kaiba suspiró fuertemente y dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo que tenia cerca. Con sus casi 25 años el castaño sabia que era considerablemente atractivo y maduro para su edad, sin embargo aquel papel picado plateado esparcido por todo su impecable traje blanco lo hacia ver ridículo. Mokuba tenia razón, parecía que un unicornio había vomitado sobre él. Enseguida se quitó el saco y lo arrojó sobre su cama, haciendo que todo el contenido plateado se esparciera sobre su cama, pero no le importo. Solo le importaba una cosa en ese momento: que llegara la noche para que el maldito evento pasara.

En la otra punta de la habitación y a escondidas, el pequeño Kaiba hablaba con Duke. Él le había contado que Kisara y él habían llegado sanos y salvos al hotel, no como los muchachos que habían ingresado cubiertos de una lluvia plateada. Después, el ojiverde le paso a relatar el pequeño choque que tubo la peliblanca con el hombre de cabello rojizo, que hizo que Duke dudara sobre la eficacia del plan.

- Relajate, ¿quieres? Todo saldrá de mil maravillas, solo confiá en ellos y en esta noche.

- Creo que ella sospecha algo. Me preguntó muchas cosas de camino al hotel sobre el evento y todo lo demás Debemos tener cuidado Moki, quizás...

- Quizás nada Duke! Las cosas saldrán tal cual lo planeado si?.

- Tienes razón, creo que me estoy sugestionando sin razón Pero piénsalo, ¿que sucedería si ellos no quieren verse las caras?

- Sera un encuentro casual, ellos no sabrán que nosotros planeamos todo esto y sera natural, te lo aseguro.

- Confió en ti pequeño. Hasta esta noche.

Duke cortó el teléfono con aires de misticismo ante la mirada atenta de su prima. Ella ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que sucedería esa noche, aunque el ojiverde en su interior sabia que lo sospechaba. Ellos odiaban tener que mentirles a ambos tan descaradamente y sin reservas, pero se decían una y otra vez que era para una noble causa: que ellos volvieran a sonreír y estar juntos como antes.

* * *

**K: wau, nada mal para una principiante...**

**S: Principiante dices? ya veras desagradecida...**

**K: antes que me mates... pensaste las intrigas?**

**S: intrigas? Claro que pense las intrigas? me ves cara de sorprendida?**

**K: no, solo digo que quisas tu no las hallas pensado...**

**S: quieres verlas? aqui estan!:**

**1) ¿Kisara volvera a ver al chico del aeropuerto otra vez?**

**2) ¿En donde?**

**3) ¿Seto y Kisara sospechan del plan?**

**4) ¿El plan de Mokuba saldra a la perfeccion?**

**5) ¿Jude tendra algo que ver en la vida de Seto?**

**6) ¿Se reconciliaran Seto y Kisara?**

**K: waau, son demaciadas..**

**S: viste, te lo dije... pense muchisimo todas las intrigas.**

**K: entones, esperemos a que nuestros queridisimos lectores contesten. **

**S: Siii y prometo actualizar My real pronto, porque si no me van a matar. Gracias a mi amiga Nyu-nono y a 3liiza luniita por sus hermosos revews. Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**S**:** Hola nuevamente! despues de un tiempo...**

**K: Considerablemente largo...**

**S: No te metas en mi presentacion! es de mala educacion.**

**K: Pero yo ayude, merezco el credito. **

**S: Solo porque eres tu, en fin volvemos con un capitulo de Get Back. **

**K: Ya extrañaba esta historia, la verdad que tienes que continuarla mas rapido Sam.**

**S: Si lo se, pero mi cerebro no da para tanto Kisara, en fin Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo III: Corazones divididos**

Una peliblanca se despertó de un grito ahogado en el medio de la noche. Miró su reloj buscando que este marcara una hora razonable para despertarse, sin embargo no era así: solo habían pasado 2 horas desde que había logrado conciliar el sueño. Se limito a lanzar un suspiro de impotencia y giró en su cama posando su mirada en el gran ventanal que tenia en su habitación. La luna brillaba intensamente y se reflejaba en el mar negro creando una de las maravillas que mas asombraban a la peliblanca, pero no en esta ocasión.

Su cerebro era un torbellino de pensamientos que giraban rápidamente y no la dejaban en paz. ¿Como pudo haber pasado que, solo en una noche, toda su vida se volviera a poner patas para arriba, justo en este momento, cuando todo, al fin, lograba entrar en su cauce?. Lanzando otro suspiro, decidió levantarse y observar el horizonte.

La luna se reflejaba nítida sobre el pacifico mar. Kisara miraba hipnotizada aquel bello paisaje, buscando que alguna de sus características la iluminaran. El insomnio la había poseído, como tantas noches atrás, en donde el llanto era la única vía segura de escape. Sin embargo, esta vez la situación era diferente; no tenia la necesidad de lanzar un mar de lagrimas para poder desahogarse, sino que con el solo hecho de encontrarlo igual o mas miserable que ella, servia para afrontar su dolor.

Por un segundo miró hacia su dormitorio, posando su vista en el precioso vestido de encaje negro que tantos suspiros había cosechado hacia unas horas atrás. Sonrió para sus adentros e inevitablemente hizo algo que había jurado no hacer: recordar los eventos que habían tenido lugar en la fiesta.

**(flash back)**

El reloj del lobby marcaba las 7 de la tarde. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que comenzara el "gran evento", por lo que Kisara había decidido comenzar a prepararse para ello, sin embargo no tenia la menor idea de por donde comenzar. "Ponerse el vestido?, no. Es algo muy apresurado. ¿El maquillaje? Tampoco, me lo quitaría tan rápido que me lo tendría que volver a poner. ¿el cabello? Es un buen punto de partida, aunque hay un pequeño detalle: no se como arreglármelo! Oh vamos Kisara comienza por algo! No es tan difícil!" Pensaba mientras estaba petrificada frente al espejo con su pijama aun puesto.

Su mente estaba divagando en el espacio sin prestarle atención a algo tan banal como su aspecto físico. Estaba vagando por el espacio y el tiempo, buscando el porque de su estadía en aquel lugar; hasta que una imagen apareció para aclararle las cosas: Allyster.

Aunque lo había visto en el aeropuerto, cuando arribo, la peliblanca mantenía la esperanza de volver a ver su hermoso rostro otra vez ya que intuía que aquel desconocido la ayudaría, de alguna manera u otra. Después de media hora, en la cual Kisara lucho contra su indomable cabello, decidió no peinarse y comenzar a hacer algo productivo. Sin embargo cuando se disponía a cambiarse, el teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar. Seguidamente ella lo atendió con cierto aire de misticismo, pensando quien seria a esta hora, cuando todo el mundo estaba arreglándose.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Lo siento señorita pero hay un hombre que la busca en la recepción. ¿Le digo que suba?

-Es algo realmente importante?- pregunto la peliblanca con intriga.

-Si señorita. Dice que quiere devolverle algo que usted perdió

-Pero, ¿No sabe su nombre?

-Si señorita, dice que se llama Allyster. Lo hago subir?- Agrego la recepcionista un poco molesta.

-Lo hubiera dicho antes mujer! Hágalo subir cuanto antes.

Cinco minutos después, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta tímidamente Kisara trato de arreglarse lo mas que pudo y seguidamente abrió la puerta de un tirón, encontrándose con el chico del aeropuerto vestido elegantemente. Este llevaba un traje y unos zapatos color negro azabache, una camisa color blanco y una corbata roja, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Estaba sencillamente espectacular y ella llevaba los harapos de una pordiosera: vestía una bata azul con el logo del hotel, unas pantuflas de conejo viejas y aun estaba sin maquillaje. "Sinceramente un desastre" pensó cuando se vio en el espejo luego de dejar entrar a su nuevo amigo. "Porque no empece a prepararme antes? Esto esta muy mal para ser el primer paso".

La peliblanca cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia Allyster, muy entretenido viendo las fotos con las que ella había decorado el vacío living.

-Eras muy linda de pequeña- dijo el con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro- aunque ahora también lo eres. ¿Acaso son tus primos?- Agregó señalando la foto que había visto.

-Gracias, pero puedes ahorrarte el cumplido. Solo unos amigos, nada mas. ¿Que viniste a traerme? No es que no te quiera aquí, pero tengo que...

-Prepararte para la fiesta, lo se. Yo también iré, por eso es que estoy así vestido. Acaso pensaste que estaba disfrazado?

-Emm, en realidad estaba pensando en lo guapo que luces mientras yo...

-Estas en bata- respondió cortándole la frase otra vez- y te ves hermosa.

Si Allyster quería romper el hielo, lo había logrado. Ahora el estaba mas cerca de Kisara y en su cara se veía claramente la intención de que en ese preciso instante sucediera algo. Sin embargo, el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse la salvo de una locura: era Duke, quien venia corriendo hacia ella con una persona del brazo: Mokuba Kaiba. En unos segundos, la expresión de su primo se había transformado, ya que el no lograba entender que hacia ella con un tipo como él.

Esa distracción, sumada a su asombro de ver al mas joven de los Kaiba ante ella, hizo que fuera el momento perfecto para que la peliblanca dijera:

-Que era lo que me ibas a devolver Allyster?

-Oh, si tienes razón, lo siento Kisara. Aquí tienes, se te cayo esto en nuestro pequeño encuentro en el aeropuerto. Quería devolvértelo, por si lo querías usar esta noche.

El pelirrojo extendió su mano y le dio unos pendientes de color plateado: sus favoritos, los que le había regalado Seto cuando su relación estaba sobre ruedas...

-Eh, esto gracias Allyster. Si, justamente hoy iba a usarlos, son mis favoritos. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?- agregó abriendo la puerta de su penthouse, indicándole que podía irse.

-Cuenta con ello. Hasta esta noche.

Al cerrar la puerta y darse vuelta, vio que ambos pelinegros la miraban con cara de pocos amigos, obviamente por el episodio que habían presenciado.

-Me quieres decir que hacia él aquí?- le preguntó Duke fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Eso! Espera, ¿quien era?- agregó Mokuba, quien no lograba entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Nadie, solo vino a traerme algo que se me cayo esta mañana, como ustedes pudieron ver. Ademas tengo derecho a visitas. Por cierto, ¿que haces aquí Mokuba?- Agrego mirándolos de manera inquisitiva.

-Acaso pensaste que nos perderíamos la fiesta? Que mal nos conoces Kis...

En el momento justo en donde se necesitaba una evasión, el teléfono del joven Kaiba sonó, dándole a Kisara el perfecto momento para irse a cambiar. Cuando volvió a entrar en su habitación, vio sobre su cama un hermoso vestido de encaje negro con una pequeña nota al lado. Ella, sorprendida se acercó a este y lo tomo delicadamente entre sus manos. Luego, se percató que no había leído aun la nota; por ello la levanto de su cama y vio que decía: "Espero verte con él, seria muy importante para mi. Hasta esta noche".

El mensaje esta escrito en una letra pulcra y delicada que desorientó a la peliblanca. Tenia una certera idea de quien podría ser la persona que le había dejado aquel presente e inmediatamente se sonrojó. "definitivamente necesita que le de una oportunidad" pensó ella sonriendo "Se nota que es un gran muchacho. ¿Porque no? Estoy sola y ya paso un tiempo considerable. Aunque aun hay algo que me molesta...".

-Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Duke al verla con el vestido aun sobre su mano- sabes como se coloca no? Primero tu cabeza debe entrar por la parte mas ancha del vestido...

-Jaja, muy gracioso primito- respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el sarcasmo evidente del pelinegro- estamos retasados?.

-Solo un par de minutos. Mokuba fue a avisarle a Jude que llegaríamos...

-Woo, detente vaquero. ¿De donde conoce Mokuba al organizador del evento?

-Emmm... esto; tu sabes Kis, el ha asistido a tantos eventos que la verdad, seguramente conoce a mas de la mitad de los invitados...

-Duke Deblin, hay algo que no me estas diciendo?- lo interrogó Kisara con fiereza

-No primita, para nada. Es solo una suposición, eso es todo.

-y que me dices del plural de Mokuba?. Duke, me estas haciendo sacar conclusiones erróneas sobre esta situación así que habla ahora, de lo contrario me quedaré en bata mirando la televisión hasta que llegues borracho a tu habitación.

"Ella es capaz de hacer eso, que hago?. Por favor piensa Duke, piensa. Si se da cuenta de todo estamos en un grave problema, pero si no va, todo nuestro tiempo y esfuerzo habrán sido en vano. Diablos! Porque de todas las personas del planeta, tubo que ser Kisara!" reflexionó mientras intentaba poner su mejor cara de Poker.

-¿Es Seto no?- dijo de repente ella, haciendo que el pelinegro saliera de su trance- El esta aquí ¿verdad?. Y Mokuba vino a avisarte de ante mano para que luego pudieras decírmelo en privado. ¿Tan difícil era?

-Ah, Kis, no te das una idea el peso de encima que me sacas!- respondió Duke suspirando de alivio- Si, era eso. El pequeñín solo pensó que era lo mejor que lo supieras, solo para que no te desesperaras al momento de verlo.

-Soy adulta Duke, se manejarme en publico. Ademas, que problema habría? Creo estar completamente curada. Prometo no hacer ningún escándalo. Se lo importante que es para nosotros esta noche. ¿Puedo cambiarme? Estamos retrasados.

Luego de unos instantes, todo era brillo y glamour en el hall del hotel. Las mujeres preciosamente vestidas por los mejores diseñadores, deslumbraban con su belleza y los hombres, elegantemente vestidos de traje miraban de un lado a otro en busca de la mejor dama para no aburrirse aquella noche. Kisara odiaba esos eventos frívolos y sin sentido; que solo servían para mostrar que empresa estaba sobre las otras y quien tenia el poder adquisitivo mas alto para poder costear lo mejor de lo mejor. Sin embargo, lo mejor era ver como todos, con su mejor hipocresía, se sonreían mutuamente y se deseaban suerte en los proyectos venideros cuando era muy bien sabido que al mes siguiente se pisotearían por ser los mejores.

La mirada de la peliblanca vagaba sin rumbo de un lado a otro del salón, analizando y sacando provecho de sus años de investigadora, buscando un poco de diversión en aquel aburrido lugar. Era, en cierto modo, cómico ver a todos sus competidores aparentando compañerismo y hasta cierto punto amistad, cuando era bien sabido que se sacarían los ojos en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran.

Así estaba ella cuando, por esas casualidades de la vida, sus ojos se toparon con unos de color zafiro que, al parecer, la miraban intensamente. De inmediato, las mejillas de Kisara se encendieron al mismo tiempo que su mirada bajó hacia el plato que tenia intacto sobre la mesa. Ella suspiró levemente y se levantó, buscando un poco de aire fresco. Aquello había bajado completamente sus defensas ya que no esperaba que el encuentro con Seto fuera así, tan casual, tan repentino. Aunque ella ya estaba avisada, la practica no era lo mismo que la teoría.

La peliblanca comenzó a caminar mas y mas rápido sumida en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, había recorrido el largo pasillo que la llevaba hacia el jardín de invierno que se conectaba con la fiesta y en donde también la gente disfrutaba de ella. Al querer pasar por la única puerta que había habilitada, sintió que su cuerpo chocaba contra algo solido. Sus mejillas volvieron a arder al darse cuenta de que había chocado con alguien mas. Al levantar la vista para poder dar las respectivas disculpas, se dio cuenta que había chocado, de nuevo, contra Allyster; la única persona que no esperaba ver allí.

-Acaso el toparte conmigo se te ha hecho deporte?- preguntó él con una sonrisa seductora.

-Sucede que no estoy muy centrada que digamos estos días, el cambio de horario me afecta. Lo siento Allyster.

-Ni lo menciones, estoy aquí para ayudarte. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias. ¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con todos los estirados de la sociedad.

-Digamos que ellos no son mi tipo- respondió el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se sentaban al borde de una fuente- prefiero la tranquilidad antes que la muchedumbre.

-Digo lo mismo- agregó Kisara sonriendo- por cierto, gracias por lo de hace un par de horas. Realmente me ha servido de mucho.

-De nada, aunque parece que a tu primo no le caigo muy bien que digamos. Espero que no piense que soy un bicho raro.

-Duke? No te molestes por él. Si yo me metería en cada relación que tiene, a esta altura tendría que estar en un convento.

Allyster lanzo una ruidosa carcajada ante el comentario de Kisara, haciendo que esta sonriera abiertamente. A lo lejos, se escuchó que el presentador del evento llamaba a todos los presentes para el saludo inicial. "Cielos, que se termine esta tortura" pensó la peliblanca caminando con su nuevo amigo "solo quiero que esto se acabe".

En el escenario una joven y hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos verdes estaba con el micrófono en la mano y sonreía abiertamente al publico, definitivamente le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Ella, se aclaró la voz y comenzó diciendo.

-Muy buenas noches a todos mis colegas y a la prensa que ha venido a cubrir este gran evento. Es para mi un honor ser su anfitriona y la organizadora de esta semana maratónica de intercambio de ideas. Mi nombre es Julian Threesome y la Kaiba Corp me eligió para ser la cabeza pensante de esta idea...

-¿La Kaiba Corp?- preguntó Kisara a su primo en un susurro- ¿ella trabaja para Seto? Espera: ¿Por que no me dijiste que la Kaiba estaba detrás de todo esto?

-Eso parece. Pero descuida, seguramente sea jefa de departamento, nada mas. Me ves cara de yo saber todo?- le respondió él mirando hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar su mirada de pánico.

-... Sin embargo no es este evento lo que me hace hablar en público. Tengo un importante anuncio que hacer. -siguió Julian levantando su mano izquierda, señalando un anillo- Señoras, señores, en un par de meses el señor Seto Kaiba, aquí presente, y yo nos vamos a casar.

Para todos los presentes fue como un balde de agua fría. Duke volvió a cruzar otra mirada de pánico, pero esta vez con Mokuba que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Kisara había desaparecido y tenia el corazón destrozado. Volvió a correr desesperadamente hacia el jardín, buscando un poco de paz. A los pocos minutos escuchó que alguien se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella.

-Odio hacerte llorar aunque soy especialmente bueno para hacerlo- dijo la voz de Seto Kaiba muy cerca de su oreja.

-No es algo que puedas evitar tan fácilmente. No esperaba verte aquí y menos enterarme de que te seria tan fácil olvidarme.

-No lo fue, créeme. Sinceramente no se porque estoy haciendo esto, pero pensé que volverías. Al ver que no lo volvías tuve que rehacer mi vida, y no fue fácil.

-Para mi tampoco- respondió ella secando inútilmente las lagrimas que caían sobre su rostro- sin embargo no me ves con un anillo en mi dedo. Las heridas no se curan de un día para el otro.

-Podemos volver, se que...

-Vas a casarte y yo no soy quien para evitarlo.

-Pero Kisara... yo pensé que...

-Es mi decisión, ambos sabemos que esto no funcionara. Ya lo hemos intentado.

-Dame una segunda oportunidad, podremos lograrlo.

-Ya pasamos por esto antes. Se feliz Seto.

**(Fin Flash back)**

Kisara volvió a mirar al cielo y luego al mar. Hacia un frio ensordecedor y sentía que sus parpados pesaban terriblemente: el insomnio había pasado. Aliviada, decidió volver a la cama y lograr dormir un par de horas ya que al día siguiente tenia un importante almuerzo con unos inversionistas que serian la clave para el crecimiento de su pequeña pero amada empresa. Cinco segundos después de que ella lograra conciliar el sueño se escucho un débil golpe en la puerta de su habitación. La peliblanca abrió la puerta refunfuñando ya que se imaginaba que seria su primo, completamente bebido y sin noción del tiempo y del espacio. Lentamente ella comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia allí y al abrir se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

-Necesitamos hablar.- le dijo una voz grave mirándola a los ojos esperando a que Kisara saliera de su asombro.

* * *

**K: No crees que fue algo largo? **

**S: No te quejes! fue culpa de la inspiracion de las 4 de la mañana...**

**K: Hay intrigas?**

**S: No las he pensado, pero podemos improvisar, no lo crees?**

**1**) **Quien estaba detras de la puerta?**

**2) Como les cae la nueva pareja de Seto? Creen que se casaran?**

**3) Kisara volvera a Londres? **

**4) Quien le regalo el vestido a Kisara?**

**S: y eso es lo que da mi cerebro a estas horas...**

**K: algo aceptable mi querida. En fin, esperamos con ansias sus reviews y cualquier duda, consulta y/o reclamo por favor, toquen el boton de review si? Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**S: hello, Hello! Aca estamos de nuevo... con un nuevo capitulo**

**K: terminado de 2 dias! Tuvimos muy buena inspiracion, no lo crees?**

**S: Ajam si y todo por sus maravillosos reviews que nos llegaron al corazon!**

**K: sii nos alegra saber que esta nueva temporada le es de su agrado.**

**S: esperemos que este cap les guste y esperamos sus reviews con ansias.**

**K: ADVERTENCIA! Este capitulo tiene Lemon, asique el que no lo quiera leer vaya directo al final, que hay un pequeño resumen.**

**S: ahora si, sin mas preambulos, a la historia!**

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Dudas**

-Bueno, ¿vas a invitarme a pasar o no?- Preguntó Seto con voz autoritaria.

-¿Que motivo tienes, ademas de cortarme el sueño, para venir aquí y hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Aclarar el malentendido. Veras Jude..

-Es tu esposa-dijo Kisara claramente enfadada, cruzando los brazos en su pecho- o lo sera dentro de poco. No hace falta que me aclares nada Kaiba, ya me demostraste lo que eres hace un año ¿recuerdas? Un cerdo egoísta maniático del control que lo único que quiere...

No obstante la peliblanca no pudo terminar su frase ya que unas fuertes manos tomaban su rostro y unos labios posesivos la tenían presa, interrumpiendola. Estos sabían a miel y humedad; una combinación fatal para ella.

Seto siguió besándola hasta que llegaron a la habitación; no solo en su boca, sino también su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos... Lo mejor de todo era que ella no se había resistido en lo mas mínimo y seguía todos sus movimientos al pie de la letra. El castaño había esperado este momento desde que aquella carta le había destrozado el corazón, y ahora, después de un año, sus heridas habían comenzado a sanar, devolviéndole toda la alegría que había estado contenida en su alma.

Seto y Kisara se habían quedado estáticos al pie de la cama, besándose como si el mundo fuera a destruirse en ese momento. La peliblanca se sentía perdida en el mar de emociones que la envolvían en ese momento: felicidad, ira, resentimiento, amor... Su sentido común había quedado en el fondo de su mente y la pasión manejaba los controles de sus movimientos. De un momento a otro sintió como la abordaba un sentimiento de culpa y su subconsciente trajo las palabras que habían desatado todo el desastre: _"Ni tu ni él me tendrán, soy un ser humano no un objeto destinado a tu colección!". _

El corazón de Kisara dio un furioso vuelco y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara, haciendo que el C.E.O rompiera la mística conexión que tenian. Él miraba el hermoso rostro de la peliblanca sin entender del todo lo que sucedía. Este veía como el rostro de su amada se desfiguraba, convirtiéndose en angustia imposible de contener. Kisara comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente y Seto no sabia que hacer o que decir para que la situación se mejorara, por lo que el castaño se limitó a tomar a Kisara en sus brazos y susurrar:

-¿Hey pequeña que te sucede?

-No me llamas pequeña desde el orfanato Seto. No creo que sea posible que lo hagas ahora.

-¿Vas a decirme que te sucede o no?- repitió Kaiba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que me pasa?- respondió ella liberándose de su agarre- Lo que sucede es que no hace ni 48 horas que estoy aquí y tu ya te crees dueño de hacer lo que quieras conmigo, de tratarme como se te antoje, tratar de cambiar mis pensamientos sobre ti y ¡no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por haberte lastimado!- agregó Kisara, escupiendo las ultimas palabras como si fueran veneno.

El ojiazul se quedó pasmado ante la revelación de la muchacha. ¿Alguna vez había pensado esa posibilidad? Claro que no, estaba muy adentrado en su dolor como para pensar en el de ella. Kisara tenia razón, él era un estúpido cerdo egoísta Él había dado por hecho que en la carta que ella le había dejado, Kisara daba un paso al costado; y ahora todo se daba vuelta y el destino le mostraba la otra cara de la moneda. Ahora ella estaba hecha jirones sentada en el borde de la cama con su cabeza enterrada entre sus manos, arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

Cinco minutos después, Kisara levantó su cara, posó sus ojos llenos de lagrimas en Seto y luego dijo:

-Pero para que estoy llorando, si para ti no fui mas que un tonto trofeo en tu eterna pelea con Joey...

-Eso es lo que tu crees- respondió el castaño acunando el rostro de la peliblanca en sus manos y mirándola a los ojos con intensidad- Nunca me dejaste aclararte ese punto Kis. Yo jamas te pensé como un trofeo ni nada por el estilo. El imbécil de Wheeler creó todo ese estúpido pensamiento en su mente para sentirse útil en algo. ¿Sabes que iba a decirte el día que entraste hecha un huracán a mi oficina? Que te amaba con todo mi corazón, que por muy frio e insensible que sea imaginaba un mundo contigo y no iba a parar hasta tenerte a mi lado. Y no te sientas culpable por haberme herido, porque si mal no recuerdo, yo también lo hice. Estamos a mano. Ahora, ¿Dejarías de llorar y perdonarás a este estúpido muchacho que vino hasta aquí en pijama solo para volverte a ver?

Kisara abrió los ojos de para en par al escuchar esa revelación; y dejándose llevar por el momento volvió a besar a Seto; esta vez con mas sentimiento. Dentro, su cabeza no paraba de pensar: "Así que todo fue un maldito mal entendido. El jamás hablo con Joey acerca de mi, todo lo generó mi mente". Pensó ella a medida que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. "Pero, ¿porque no tuvo el valor de ir a buscarte cuando te fuiste y eligió el camino mas corto?" Susurro su subconsciente con el ceño fruncido y muy pocas pulgas "Además habló en pasado, recuérdalo. Eso significa que ahora, en este preciso momento no te ama, y que esta dispuesto a quedarse con la otra. ¿Aceptarás eso?"

Kisara se detuvo en seco al oír la conclusión que su parte mas lógica había sacado en solo dos micro segundos. No todo estaba solucionado al parecer y aún el castaño tenia muchas dudas que aclarar; por lo que la ojiazul se escapó del C.E.O una vez mas, decidida a enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. "Debo liberar todos mis fantasmas para seguir adelante" pensó tomando valor.

-¿Algo mas que quieras explicar? ¿que tal si empiezas por la parte en la que hablas en pasado, o mejor aun, cuando decidiste casarte con tu secretaria?- soltó Kisara en un nuevo ataque de ira.

-Hay mucho que explicar Kisara. Punto numero uno, hablé en pasado porque así me sentía en ese momento- respondió el castaño dando varios pasos hacia ella, dedicándole una mirada felina- punto numero dos y el mas importante. No voy a casarme con Jude, ahora ni nunca. Ella solamente confundió las cosas. Resulta que yo tenía guardado un anillo de compromiso en el saco que usé esta noche y sin querer ella lo vio en el preciso momento que subió al estrado a hablar. Pero no era para ella, era para que Mokuba le pidiera casamiento a Rebecca y la muy tonta arruinó la sorpresa. El que se va a casar es mi hermano no yo.

-Pero tu... pero tu... ¿Que hacías con un anillo ahí?- preguntó la peliblanca escéptica. Seto Kaiba había logrado sacarle el aliento dos veces seguidas en una noche. Era todo un récord.

-Iba a entregárselo a Mokuba cuando subiera a hablar para que él llamara a Rebecca, pero no pude hacerlo. Tu sabes como es mi hermano, es vergonzoso cuando se trata de esos temas, y bueno quería hacer algo bueno por él.- concluyó el ojiazul con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

- Aun no terminas de aclarar todo. ¿Que hayas hablado en pasado, significa que ahora no sientes eso por mi?

-No Kisara, no siento eso por ti- replicó Seto mientras seguía caminando hacia ella, en una manera amenazadoramente sexy- Siento algo mucho mas profundo. No puedo vivir sin ti, este año me di cuenta que me hacías falta y mucha. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos como antes, que tratemos de dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y lo intentemos, una vez mas. Te amo con todo mi ser Kisara- Agregó el castaño arrinconándola contra una pared- ¿Satisfecha?

-Mucho señor Kaiba- respondió Kisara con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y unos ojos que derrochaban felicidad.

Seto no contestó y aprovechó el momento para demostrarle a su amada todo el cariño que le había profesado en palabras. Nunca antes se había sentido deseoso por besar a una mujer, y mucho menos hacerle el amor como en ese momento. Había algo en ella que lo hipnotizaba de tal manera que sus actos no respondían por si mismos a su comportamiento y su racionalidad quedaba guardada bajo siete llaves dentro de su mente.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa el C.E.O la llevo hacia la cama nuevamente mientras sus ojos azules se detenían a contemplar el níveo rostro de Kisara. Sus manos recorrían lentamente el esbelto cuerpo de la peliblanca, recordando cada centímetro de su piel. Aquella joven era el complemento que le faltaba para sentirse pleno, para hacer su vida completa y estaba seguro que esta vez no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que ella le daba.

Por su parte Kisara sonreía ante la buena fortuna que tenia en ese momento. Todo su dolor sanaba lentamente, en cada beso y caricia que Seto le daba. Era tan placentero verlo allí con ella, demostrándole que la amaba, que simplemente su corazón salia de su pecho cuando recordaba las palabras que hace solo un instante Seto le había dicho: _" Te amo con todo mi ser Kisara"_. Estaba feliz y por mas que quisiera negarlo, este momento era el que había deseado desesperadamente durante un año.

La peliblanca sintió el borde de la cama a sus pies y aprovechó el momento para quitarle la camisa al castaño; dejando al descubierto su escultural cuerpo tallado. Solo una vez había logrado ver semejante obra de arte y esta vez volvió a sentirse maravillada por el estado físico de Seto. Esta comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su compañero tímidamente, dudando si este se sentiría receloso por su atrevimiento. Sin embargo el ojiazul reaccionó positivamente a los halagos de Kisara, incitándola a seguir. Aquella pasión contenida por un largo año al fin podía ser liberada y ellos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Seto arrojo dulcemente a Kisara sobre la cama y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo lentamente, saboreando toda su esencia.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada mas que ser uno solo. El castaño regresó a la boca de Kisara con una potencia incontenible y la devoró con un deseo pasional.

-Te amo Kisara- dijo él entre besos mientras se deshacía de la ropa restante.

-Yo también Seto. Hazlo, por favor.

Sin mas preámbulos, el miembro del C.E.O se adentró en las entrañas de la peliblanca, ardiendo de deseo. Ésta, como consecuencia, suspiró un gemido lento en su oreja. El vaivén de los cuerpos era arrollador y cada uno sentía el amor del otro mediante las caricias, los besos; sin necesidad de palabras. Se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba. Kisara sentía que un fuego interno la arrasaba por dentro y ella deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas para que éste se detuviera; por eso, con la arremetida mas potente Seto, ella llegó a un delicioso orgasmo, en el cual toda su tensión, sus preocupaciones y rencores se olvidaron; lo único que le importaba era que aquel hombre, su amigo desde la infancia, la amaba y ella a él.

Así, abrazados y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kisara y Seto durmieron juntos, mientras que afuera, el sol del amanecer salia, dándole paso a un nuevo día.

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana y Duke recién llegaba de su ronda nocturna tras la fiesta de presentación. Estaba un poco desorientado por todo el alcohol que había consumido, pero no le importo: había pasado la mejor noche de su vida. El licor lo había animado mas de lo normal y lo empujó a hacer cosas que sobrio no había podido lograr.

"Las chicas y el alcohol son la mejor combinación" pensó mientras intentaba colocar la llave de su habitación en el lugar correcto. "Me pregunto que habrá hecho mi primita esta noche.". "Dormir, seguro" le respondió su subconsciente, un poco mareado. El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, sin importarle la respuesta y se dirigió de inmediato a su cama. Estaba exhausto y, aunque tuviera una jaqueca infernal al día siguiente, al menos descansaría durante todo el día sin parar.

Duke abrió la puerta de un tirón y se encontró con un panorama que jamás había pensado que iba a ver. Kisara abrazada a un hombre, durmiendo pacíficamente. Sin embargo lo que mas le asombró era que no era cualquier hombre, si no que era nada mas ni nada menos que Seto Kaiba. Fue en ese momento cuando su cerebro lleno de alcohol llego a una conclusión: El plan que habían trazado con Mokuba había rendido sus frutos. Como consecuencia y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta que había entrado en la habitación equivocada y que había usado la llave que su prima le había dado para emergencias.

Con la cara de todos los colores imaginables, el ojiverde salió casi corriendo del lugar y luego de varios minutos llego a su propia cama; no sin un enorme esfuerzo. Al apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato; no obstante y con el ultimo esfuerzo marcó el numero del pequeño Kaiba, y cuando lo atendió; Duke le dijo:

-¿A que no adivinas lo que acabo de ver?

-Si, una botella de ron- respondió él con voz somnolienta- ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? Algunos usamos parte de la mañana para dormir un poco mas, no nos acostamos a las... SIETE DE LA MAÑANA?! Duke, ojalá sea importante!

-Claro que lo es! Pero primero, ¿sabes donde esta tu hermano?

-Si, en su habitación, durmiendo. ¿Por qué?

-Porque al menos que tenga un clon, tu hermano esta durmiendo con mi prima en la misma cama. ¿Acaso eso no te dice algo?

-Espera, quieres decir que Seto y Kisara...

-Si, nuestro plan funciono!-gritó Duke, bajo los efectos del alcohol- Mañana festejaremos. ¿Te queda claro?

-Como tu digas. Ahora a dormir niño esponja.

Sin decir mas nada Mokuba colgó el telefono. Observó a Rebbeca durmiendo a su lado e instintivamente la besó en la frente. Luego de dos minutos se abrazó a su cintura y con una sonrisa en sus labios imaginó que su hermano Seto seguía sus pasos y vivía una vida feliz.

* * *

**S: y que les parecio?**

**K: Que tal el Lemon aquellos que lo leyeron? Es que son raras las veces que escribimos eso, asique si les gusto diganos y si no, sugieran como mejorar. **

**S: ajam, ademas diganos si quieren mas de estas escenas!**

**K: ahora a las intrigas!**

**S: Que creen que sucederá ahora con Kisara y Seto?**

**Y con Allyster? Kisara le dara una oportunidad?**

**Mokuba se casará con Rebbeca?**

**Seto le propondra casamiento a Kisara?**

**Jude se sentirá herida?**

**K: estas y otras cosas mas estaran en los proximos capitulos de Get back in my life! **

**S: Antes de que me olvide, gracias otra vez por sus hermosos reviews que son, en definitiva, el motor de esta historia. Y tambien a nuestra Nyu-Nono que nos apoya SIEMPRE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**S: hola a todos! Volvemos de nuevo...**

**K: luego de un largo periodo sin idas por parte de Sam...**

**S: menos quejas Kisara. Pero es verdad, igual en pocos dias estaremos actualizando todas las historias asique a no desesperarse! Que hay Get Back para rato! Ahora a la historia!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Y vivieron felices para siempre (solo para unos pocos)**

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar en la distancia. Un par de ojos azules se abrieron, sobresaltados por la incertidumbre de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Somnoliento y despeinado Seto Kaiba se levantó resignado, al darse cuenta que era su celular que lo había despertado. El castaño percibía un dulce aroma a jazmín en el aire que provenía de las sabanas que envolvían su cuerpo. A medida que iba caminando hacia el sonido, comenzó a notar que que su habitación de hotel tenia una cocina pequeña y que el living tenia sillones negros de segunda; pero por primera vez en la vida eso no le importó ya que algo en su interior le decía que no debía molestarse por ello.

Luego de una intensa búsqueda, encontró su celular dentro del bolsillo de su saco, prolijamente colgado en una de las sillas de la cocina. Inmediatamente supuso que alguien lo había depositado allí, pero le quitó importancia al hecho al ver que su socia, Jude, estaba llamándolo desesperadamente.

-¿Donde diablos estas Kaiba? Te busque por todos lados y lo único que obtengo son negativas. Si se supone que vamos a comprometernos legalmente dentro de poco...

-¿Comprometernos? ¿De que estas hablando Jules? Yo no voy a comprometerme con nadie por ahora. El que se va a comprometer es mi hermano. Y si preguntas por mi estoy en mi habitación, recién me despierto, en realidad, tu me despertaste con tus 10 llamadas. ¿Acaso no es mi día libre?

-Emm, dejame pensar... ¡NO! Hoy tenias que reunirte con los holandeses a primera hora para cerrar el nuevo proyecto. Pero claro te olvidaste y yo tuve que hacer el trabajo sucio por ti. Me haces el favor de moverte de donde quiera que estés y vienes a tu hotel para poder terminar las cosas. Buenas tardes.

La cabeza de Seto daba vueltas como un trompo al no saber donde se encontraba ni quien se había tomado la molestia de prepararle un desayuno variado, al cual no le dio muchas vueltas y comenzó a comer ávidamente al darse cuenta que tenia un hambre voraz. Despues de esperar unos minutos para que el café le hiciera efecto en su sistema, el castaño comenzó a deshacer sus pasos dentro de su mente, para lograr recordar donde estaba.

"A ver si mal no recuerdo, fue la fiesta inaugural de gala, Jules dio ese horrible discurso sobre nuestro no compromiso. Luego fui a mi habitación a no matarla para después tomar alcohol y sentirme culpable por la cara triste de..."

- Kisara! Que haces aquí?.

La peliblanca entraba despreocupada por la puerta principal, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguida de su primo Duke. Ambos iban vestidos con ropa de entrenamiento y al parecer estaban bastante compenetrados en su charla ya que ninguno de los dos detecto el grito del C.E.O ni vieron que había estado desayunando hacia dos minutos atrás. No obstante el pelinegro era rápido con la vista y cuando se acercaron a la mesa, este le dio un codazo amistoso a la peliblanca y dijo:

-El bello durmiente despertó! Eso es buena señal. ¿Como te sientes Kaiba? No sabes el revuelo que armaste anoche! Pero estoy seguro que no lo recuerdas, ¿O si? En fin, que se yo, sera mejor que le diga a tu hermano que estas despierto así organiza todo para nuestra tarde de playa. ¿Que te parece?

-Me parece que hablas mucho Duke. Ve a hablar con Mokuba.- sentenció Kisara cruzándose de brazos- ¿Como te encuentras Seto? ¿Dormiste bien?

-Esto, yo... Si estoy bien. ¿Me quieres decir que paso? Porque recuerdo muy poco de la noche anterior.

Instantáneamente Kisara cambió la cara de buenos amigos por la del policía malo y el ojiazul supo de inmediato que había dicho algo malo. Recordaba muy bien esa cara y si sus pronósticos eran ciertos, volvería a pasar lo mismo que hace un año atrás.

-Lo sabia- murmuró ella tranquila- era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿Fue una despedida de soltero para ti no? Juguemos a confundir a Kisara y luego decepcionarla

-¿De que hablas? Yo no... yo jamás haría eso; no contigo. Lo que dijo Jude anoche, es totalmente mentira. No me voy a casar. Mokuba lo va a hacer, yo solo le guardé el anillo para que Rebecca no lo encontrara. Aclarado ese punto, me quieres decir que paso...-Pero Seto se detuvo en seco y el sonrojo de la peliblanca le devolvió aquel recuerdo tan preciado.

- Si, eso mismo querido Seto. -Respondió ella al ver la chispa de memoria que recorría sus ojos- y dejame decirte que fue maravilloso. Ahora, nos podemos ir a la playa? Quiero disfrutar por lo menos un día libre aquí.

Media hora después Duke, Kisara, Seto, Mokuba y Rebecca disfrutaban de un hermoso día de playa en Florida. Los pelinegros se habían apartado un momento para hablar, entre otras cosas, de como seria la propuesta de casamiento de la rubia. El joven Kaiba temblaba como una hoja al saber que el momento que tanto estaba esperando había llegado, sin embargo, tenia el apoyo de su familia; que no era poco. Además había descubierto que Duke era un excelente estratega, planeador de bodas y gran amigo; por lo que dejó casi toda la sorpresa en sus manos.

Kisara, por su parte, había decidido tomar sol con Rebecca y a la vez reflexionar sobre todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con su eterno enamorado. Seguía sin poder creer que Seto halla aparecido solo en la puerta de su hotel, declarandole su amor y deseo de estar con ella. Luego estaba la chispa de atracción que sentía por aquel chico pelirrojo, Allyster. Ella sabia que no debía jugar con los sentimientos del muchacho, aunque él haya sido el único que le pudo sacar el recuerdo del castaño por pocos segundos. Su corazón y su cerebro estaban hechos un lio por culpa de sus sentimientos que no lograba aclarar.

Un sonido distante la atrajo por un momento. Saliendo de su enredo sentimental puso atención a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que eran los gritos de emoción de Rebecca lo que la habían despertado. De a poco puso atención a la situación y cayó en la cuenta que al fin su querido amigo Mokuba logró lo que buscaba. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió por la feliz pareja y comenzó a aplaudir alegremente, imitando su alrededor. En el tumulto de gente que los saludaba, Kisara capto la mirada de su primo que la instaba a seguirlo hacia la orilla de la costa. Ella, con el seño fruncido, se reunió con el, previendo de ante mano un malo consejo. Sin embargo, cuando ambos se encontraron a la misma altura Duke le tendió una tarjeta magnética y sin decir palabra le dio a entender que la tomara y no hiciera preguntas.

Con el seño aun mas fruncido que antes se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al hotel contiguo al suyo, enojada porque la sacaron de su día de descanso. Luego de 15 minutos y con ayuda del recepcionista, llegó a la suite mas lujosa. Claro que no tenia nada que envidiarle a su modesta y confortable habitación; sin embargo tenia que admitir que los Kaiba tenían buen gusto. Cerca del living, había una carta dirigida hacia ella de parte de Mokuba. Intrigada, la peliblanca la leyó rápidamente, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

_ Querida Kisara: Espero no molestarte mucho con este favor que te voy a pedir. Como sabrás, a estas alturas ya le habré pedido casamiento a mi tierna becky y ella debió haber aceptado; de lo contrario no estarías aquí. Eso fue la mitad de la sorpresa. La verdadera razón por la que estas aquí es que organice un casamiento sorpresa para ella y quiero pedirte que seas su dama de honor este día Se que apelaras a tu buena voluntad y dirás que si, pero no lo sabré hasta que este en el altar; viendo como mi hermosa futura esposa entra vestida de blanco._

_Deseame buena suerte! _

_Mokuba_

_Pd: Seto esta por entrar y tampoco sabe nada. Dile que quiero que sea mi padrino. No me mates!_

Como por arte de magia, un castaño ofuscado y de mal humor entro hecho un torbellino a la suite. Al llegar a la sala de estar y ver a Kisara con una carta en la mano, el rostro se le empalideció, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Después de salir de su asombro, pudo articular solamente tres palabras:

-No me digas que...

-Pasaremos la noche aquí los dos?- Kisara completo la frase, leyendo la expresión de horror del rostro del C.E.O- No, mejor aun. ¡Tu hermano se va a casar!

-Pero si eso ya lo sabia, acabo de ver como se comprometía con Rebecca. Lo que no explica el porque de ponernos en cuarentena.

-No, no entendiste nada Seto. Tu hermano se va a casar esta noche, en este hotel y quiere que seamos sus testigos. ¿No es genial?

Por segunda vez en el día, el ojiazul palideció por completo y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá de cuero, con su cara enterrada en sus manos. A primera vista Kisara pensó que estaba lamentándose por su hermano, por lo que ella se acercó a él casi corriendo a consolarlo; sin embargo, al estar cerca de él escuchó que el C.E.O estaba estallándose a carcajadas por algún chiste interno. Esa actitud indignó a la peliblanca que se levantó casi ofendida de su asiento, pero al instante sintió como una mano masculina se entrelazaba en la suya y de un tirón se encontró cara a cara con los ojos del castaño, que la miraban fijamente.

-Sabes que decía encerio lo de que no podía vivir sin ti, verdad?. No te das una ida lo difícil que fue este año para mi. Nunca me dejaste agradecerte por salvarme. le dijo Seto mirándola a los ojos.- gracias Kisara, por todo.

-Era algo que te debía- musitó ella mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar, sabiendo que estar tan cerca de él no seria lo mejor- pero todavía creo que es algo demasiado irreal. Tu diciéndome que me necesitas que me quieres a tu lado. Es difícil de asimilar.

-Pues creelo, es verdad. Realmente lo quiero. No me importa nada. Definitivamente quiero estar contigo Kis. ¿Me crees?

-Definitivamente. Será mejor preparamos, tenemos que asistir a una boda- dijo después de dudar unos segundos sonriendo tiernamente y besando sus labios con pasión; dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

La modesta capilla, la única cerca del mar, brillaba intensamente bajo la luz del sol y parecía que se amoldara perfectamente con la belleza de la novia. Rebecca se veía hermosa en un vestido color marfil sin espalda que le daba un toque de sofisticación de la cabeza a los pies. A su lado, el siempre joven y sonriente Mokuba parecía 5 años mayor con su traje de diseñador blanco y su corbata negra.

Kisara reconoció que ellos se veían excepcionalmente felices y dispuestos a vivir toda la vida juntos, por eso, decidió bloquear aquel año negro y solo por un momento brindarles a los recién casados toda su mejor energía. Haciendo honor a su puesto ella bailo, bromeó hasta estalló en risas varias veces por los chistes de su primo. Eso sumado a que Seto y otros invitados a la fiesta no paraba de mirarla y halagarle el hermoso vestido negro que, en un golpe de suerte, Mokuba había elegido para ella; hizo que la peliblanca disfrutara al 100 por ciento la velada.

Sin embargo, en un momento de la noche donde todo el mundo estaba cansado de bailar y se podía apreciar que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto entre los invitados, ella decidió tomar un poco de aire en el jardín trasero del salón. Algo que ella no sabia era que la socia de Seto, Jude, la estaba siguiendo y había decidido arruinarle el momento. En el preciso momento que la peliblanca se apoyó contra la baranda del balcón, la otra mujer decidió hacer su maniobra maestra.

-Tu debes ser Kisara ¿Verdad? Disculpa, no nos presentaron formalmente. Mi nombre es Julian, soy la socia de Seto. Supongo que él no te ha hablado mucho de mi.

-Si, te conozco. Tu mandaste toda la información sobre el viaje- respondió Kisara con fría cortesía.- además hablaste en el evento principal. Tienes razón, el no habló mucho de ti porque no hablé casi nada con Seto. Fueron solo saludos y nada mas.

-No claro, entiendo. Seguramente tuvieron muy poco tiempo para charlar, dadas las circunstancias. Pero lo entiendo perfectamente, es entendible que un hombre tan guapo como Seto no se aproveche de su potencial.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Kisara comenzando a enfadarse. "¿Acaso esta mujer esta insinuando que yo fui una aventura para él?"

-Oh, vamos. Todos aquí sabemos que él paso la otra noche contigo. Fue exactamente igual que mi primer viaje de negocios con él. Una fiesta de largo, un par de copas de mas, los ojos animales... tu sabes. Te confieso algo? Fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no solamente yo lo digo, sino que cada vez que llego a la oficina, me encuentro con una muchacha diferente saliendo del despacho de Seto. Pero no vine a hablar de las habilidades amorosas de Seto. Vine a contarte, no no, vine a advertirte algo sobre él.

A medida que Jude hablaba, Kisara se aferraba cada vez mas a la baranda del balcón y sus pensamientos se convertían en un torbellino que daban vueltas de aquí para allá tratando de captar la idea de Seto que le planteaba aquella desconocida. ¿Acaso era verdad que Seto, su Seto se había acostado con ella y con tantas otras mujeres en aquel año? ¿Entonces todo lo que le había dicho sobre su corazón destrozado era mentira?.

-¿Quieres saber que es?- agregó Jude aprovechando el silencio sepulcral de su oyente- A ver Kisara, piensa. ¿Por que crees que vinimos a Florida? ¿De vacaciones? No lo creo. Aquí, y no digo en la fiesta, durante toda esta semana se van a presentar los mejores inversionistas de todo el mundo para poder cerrar algún que otro contrato con alguna empresa poderosa; pero eso ya lo debes saber. Por lejos, el mas jugoso es el Kaiba corp, sabes por que? Porque Seto decidió vender la empresa al mejor postor con la condición de que sea internacional. Según el es porque la empresa familiar ya cumplió un ciclo con él y quiere que esta progrese sin él, pero a decir verdad, creo que el multimillonario se quedo sin fortuna.

-¿Quiere decir que...?- logró articular Kisara con un nudo en la garganta incontenible- todo lo que hice para salvarlo y salvar la empresa hace un año...

-Lamentablemente es cierto.- se lamentó Jude, fingiendo tristeza. Luego, simulando recordar algo agregó- entonces eras tu! La que salvo la empresa. Ahí lo siento tanto, no pensé que...

No obstante Kisara no estaba prestandole atención. Estaba desecha en un incontenible mar de lagrimas y no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar: después de todo el esfuerzo, el tiempo y el dinero que había invertido para que Seto pudiera disfrutar plenamente de su empresa el decide venderla sin aviso y sin siquiera comentarle. Eso había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ella sentía que su cuerpo no respondía y que comenzaba a resbalarse hacia el suelo: estaba desmayándose. Sus sentidos estaban absolutamente perdidos y lo único que lograba ver era un par de ojos café con un brillo particular y una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Luego a Kisara la envolvió una nube negra.

* * *

**S: Y? Que les parecio?**

**K: waau, todo eso paso?**

**S: Y veras, hay que darle el giro intersante a la historia, o no?**

**K: tienes razon.**

**S: ok, y ahora les dejamos unas cuantas intrigas...**

**Que creen que le paso a Kisara?**

**Será verdad la historia de Jude?**

**Porque Jude hace eso? (respuesta creativa recibe un punto jajaj)**

**Sera verdad que seto quiere vender la empresa?**

**K: esto y mucho mas va a estar en el proximo capitulo!.**

**S: antes que me olvide, muchisimas pero muchisimas gracias a todo/as las personas que me dejaron reviews dandome apoyo y comentando tantas cosas lindas, la verdad que estaba un poco desanimada pero al recibir tantos comentarios positivos me dieron ganas de volver y terminar esta historia. Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
